Spirit Animal Survival Wiki
Welcome to the Spirit Animal Survival Wiki SAS is an Open World PVP and Co-Op Multiplayer Survival Game. Set in a vast environment that features Building, Crafting, Taming, Riding, Flying and Exploring Wildlife, Dinos and Dragons as well as Horrific Creatures and Instances with the ability to Morph into Spirit Animals. ''A note to YOU! Hello everyone! We are thrilled that you have stopped by to take a look at our Wikia page and of course to learn more about SAS :) We encourage you to leave a piece of you gaming experience with SAS here. Whether it be screenshots, videos or comments. The team looks forward to seeing your shared content! Hostile Mobs Dinosaurs * Ankylosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Baryonyx * Carnotaurus * Protoceratops * Pteranodon * Quetzalcoatlus * Stegosaurus * Styracosaurus * Oviraptor * Dimetrodon * Dimorphon * Pachycephalosaurus * Dilophosaurus * Triceratops * Troodon * Tyrannosaurus rex (T-rex) * Gallimimus * Kentosaurus * Ouranosaurus Monsters * Arachnid * Gnome Worker * Lizard Men * Ogre * Oak Tree Entity * Skeleton Knight * Spider * Troll * Wendigo ''How to tame mobs At the moment to tame an animal you should observe the walking/eating pattern of the mob in question, and drop the required food where they eat (while holding the item in your horbar you can press X to drop them 1 at a time). A great video on how to tame can be found here if you still don't understand what needs to be done. -Credit MrSoundwaves Animal Taming Guide These five animals take the Waving Leaf * Camel * Giraffe * Goat * Hippopotamus * Moose * Sheep * Turtle * Zebra These five take Fish * Bear (Brown/Black/Polar) * Duck * Owl * Penguin * Seagull These take Raw Meat * Cheetah * Crocodile * Fox * Hyena * Lion * Lioness * Lynx * Wolf (Black/Grey/Winter) These three take Bananas * Elephant * Gorilla * Pig These two take Cooked Meat * Dingo * Rhino This is the only animal to take a Cherry * Deer Doe This is the only animal to take a Green Apple * Boar Only one animal that eats Strawberry's * Weasel This is the only animal to take a Sweetcorn * Chicken The last animal is the only one to take a Golden Apple * Dear Stag Dinosaur Taming Guide These dinos take Waving Leafs * Ankylosaurus * Argentinosaurus * Brachiosaurus * Gallimimus * Iguanodon * Kentrosaurus * Ouranosaurus * Pachycephalosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Stegosaurus * Styracosaurus * Triceratops These dinos take Fish * Baruonyx * Compsognathus * Pteranodon * Quetzalcoatlus * Spinosaurus These dinos take Raw Meat * Carnotaurus * Dilophosaurus * Oviraptor * Protoceratops * Troodon * Tyrannosaurus Rex (T-Rex) * Velociraptor Sea Life Taming Guide These Animals take Fish * Boba * Bottlenose Dolphin * Cuvier Beaked Whale * Fin Whale * Killer Whale * Leopard Seal * Octopus * Risso Dolphin * Spermwhale * Striped Dolphin These Animals take Meat * Carp * Crab * Fire Salamander * Great White Shark * Lizard These Animals take Waving Leafs * Clown Fish * Common Dolphin * Common Frog * Cuttlefish * Green Sea Turtle * Jellyfish * Snail Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse